


Songbird

by Epidobates (BigSoy)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akira POV, Alternate Universe, Karaoke, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soft Goro Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSoy/pseuds/Epidobates
Summary: Akira works at a karaoke bar and is smitten by the guy who comes in and keeps on requesting the same jazz song.#SoftGoroWeek2020 Day 1: Jazz and Music
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Songbird

He was back again.

It had been a month since the boy with the shoulder-length brown hair started coming into the karaoke bar Akira worked at, he worked there part-time while attending college. He came in twice every week ordered whatever drink was recommended, waited for his turn, and left. Akira grew more and more confused each time he showed up, he was always alone and played the exact same song, which Akira knew was called 'No More What If's' thanks to it being on one of his playlists. The fact it was a jazz song was even more confusing, people usually sang from every other genre but jazz. 

Akira found him extremely endearing and attractive, and all his co-workers knew it. The co-workers being his best friends, Ann and Ryuji, who mercilessly teased him about his crush on the unnamed boy. 

"Akira! Your boyfriend is here!!" Ann's voice was like heaven over the scratchy voices of the couple singing a love song on stage. "He ordered that jazz song again, it won't be long until his turn. He's at table 8, I told him we'll have someone over for his order."

"You didn't." He was in disbelief, this wasn't the first time he was going to speak to the other boy, but he was finally able to try and have a conversation instead of a few 'yes' and 'no' questions. 

"I soooo did, you owe me!! Go get him, tiger!" Ann gave him a quick high-five and left to greet new customers. 

Akira practically ran to table 8, it was finally time to work his charm stat and impress the boy he knew nothing about. He could practically hear his heartbeat as he approached the table, the boy had his back to him, but that didn't stop Akira from feeling the confident energy the boy practically radiated. It was now or hopefully next week.

"Hi! I'm Akira Kurusu, you can just call me Akira though, or anything really..." Akira added a wink at the end which was probably one of the dumbest things he could have done just below the idea of blowing him a kiss. He felt his cheeks heat up at the thought. Nothing could have prepared Akira of how pretty the other boy was up close, he could practically drown in the red of his eyes. "Anyway, what can I get you? Or would you like me to come back later?" 

"I'll have whatever you recommend... Akira." The boy's voice was like honey to his ears. Akira ran back towards the bar to make one of his favorites he hoped the other hadn't had yet. 

By the time he made it back to table 8, the brunette was watching him with a small smile on his face. "I haven't had the chance to try this one yet, I'm sure it'll be enjoyable since it's your recommendation Akira-Kun." He took a sip from the colorful beverage and smiled at him once again. "Delicious."

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Akira couldn't stop his fingers finding their way into his hair while he stood next to the table waiting for an answer.

"I could always use some company if you don't mind that is." The brunettes head tilted to the side as he asked, the sweet smile still on his face. Akira immediately grabbed the chair next to the boy and took a seat. "I'm Akechi by the way, Goro Akechi." The other boy turned slightly towards him.

"...Goro" Akira's tongue curled around the name naturally, it suited the brunette. Akira glanced at him to see the once was confident boys face completely flustered. "Oh no, are you okay Goro? Do you need me to get you anything?" Goro immediately started shaking his head and finally met his eyes.

"No... I apologize, I'm not really used to..." His voice was completely drowned out by the sound of a pop song starting up. "People usually just call me Akechi" 

"Oh! I'm sorry! I should've asked." Akira was fucked, he already fucked up.

"No! It's okay, I don't mind when it's you." Goro tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, revealing to Akira the red tint they also had. Akira couldn't help but feel his own cheeks heat up at the comment. 

They sat in silence for the next few minutes while Goro sipped at his drink. The pop song finally finished and Goro put down his glass, still half full, and stood up.

"I believe it's my turn now, can you watch the table for me please Akira." Goro gave him another sweet smile as he walked towards the stage, his walk itself could rival that of a model. It wasn't long before the soft melody of 'No More What ifs' flooded his ears.

Akira practically swooned at Goro's voice, he never got to focus on it while he was at the bar, but right now he would take full advantage of focusing fully on the brunette. Goro's red eyes met his own from across the room as he sang, his voice was high and full of passion as he hit every note in what Akira would describe as being perfect harmony. Akira could see the obvious improvement from the other boy in the way he held himself confidently in front of the other people watching him, some with interest much like Akira but others scoffing at the choice of song. It was obvious Goro didn't care, his eyes were fully on Akira's own with a growing smile on his face as the song progressed. 

Akira didn't even notice the song stopping until Goro bowed on the stage, the clapping from a few tables around him instantly snapped him out his staring. Goro's eyes met his own and Akira stood up and started clapping, much louder than the other people, he ignored the few stares he got and the giggling from behind him, which he knew came from both Ann and Ryuji. Goro already made his way over before he stopped clapping.

"I'm glad you liked it, but you didn't need to clap that loud, I didn't do that well." Goro cheeks were once again red as he twirled his hair between his fingers.

"Are you kidding? That was probably the best performance I've seen! You must be a natural." 

"Oh! I- thank you, I wanted to get it perfect, I wanted to impress someone I heard listening to it." Another pop song started, Goro finished his drink and turned to face him. "Can we head outside to talk? It's quite loud in here again." Akira nodded and lead them to the front of the bar, Ann walked past him with a thumbs up.

Once they were outside Akira turned to face him. "Was that your last time coming here since you finally got your song perfect?" Goro turned to him with a small smile.

"That depends... Did it impress you?" 

"What are you talking about?" Akira stared at him in confusion but the other boy just smiled.

"Well, it was always playing out of your headphones whenever you came to the library. I thought it sounded familiar and when I found out it was one of my favorites I knew I had to talk to you somehow, it's not often you find someone who likes the same song you do." Akira couldn't stop his mouth from hanging open, it made sense, and was incredibly endearing of the brunette to seek him out this way. "I saw you enter here while I was in the area and the rest is history." 

"Let me get this right. You heard me listen to a song you liked and then decided to stalk me to my workplace just to talk to me about the song we both liked?" Akira couldn't stop his own smile at Goro's blush.

"Hey! Don't phrase it like that, it was merely a coincidence." Goro's smile matched Akira's own as he spoke. 

"I could probably leave my shift now, do you want to go to the jazz club in Kichijoji with me?" Goro's smile was as wide as his own.

"I thought you'd never ask." Akira grabbed the brunette's hand and they made their way towards the train station.

**Author's Note:**

> Goro is a disaster and I love him


End file.
